Milo O'Reilly
Head librarian of the New York Public Library, with a love of books, this is one Irish goat-man who loves to party. Abilities Musical Enchantment Milo has a small wooden flute, which when played has the power to hypnotise people. This is a simple trick, and is rather hard to work. Normally, when played Milo's flute just influences a person's emotion, or, indeed, the atmosphere of an entire room. Milo doesn't know it yet if played properly he can send someone into a hypnotic trance with just his flute. There is a time limit on his emotional influence. within five minutes of him playing their emotions will go back to normal. Recently, Milo has acquired a pan flute from Fiona Danu. He has yet to play it in the company of others, and therefore does not yet know if it possesses any powers. Heightened Senses His senses of smell and hearing are heightened, thanks to his newly shaped ears and simply the fact that he is a satyr. His sense of smell allows him to pick-up non-human scents, though for some time he has had trouble deciphering what most scents are. Angels, demons and zombies are the easiest for him to figure out, but he has troubles with everything else. Animal Tongue As he is now part goat, Milo has earned the ability to speak to animals. While this ability works best with livestock(Cows, sheep, even horses), he has found that he can also speak to most cats, dogs, and his two pet gerbils. Psychic Empathy As well as influencing other people's emotions Milo is forced to feel them as well. This power is probably Milo's curse, he doesn't mind having goat legs, but hates having to walk down a street and be depressed and gleeful and heart-broken and lustful all at the same time. He is attempting to train himself to focus on a single person's emotions so as to avoid confusion, but thus far has had little success. Sword Skill Although he is no master with it, Milo can wield a short sword to a certain degree of skill. Enough to defend himself, at least. Biological Profile Appearance Height: (before hooves: 6' 4") Now:6' 1" Weight:160lb Build:While fairly skinny and wirey, Milo has a little bit of muscle on him too, mainly in his legs, but has fairly large biceps. Eye colour: Blue Hair colour: Dark Brown General: Milo is rather tall, he is well built and quite handsome. When at home he favours sweats and t-shirts, but wears very formal clothes to work, normally being seen in a crisp white shirt and pinstriped waistcoat. Since gaining his hooves his height has dropped a few inches, thanks to the way that his knees now function. He likes to keep his hair with some length, but grumbles about it when it gets too long. Thanks to the awkward size and shape of his legs Milo has been forced to swap his preferred dress of clean pressed suit trousers and now wears baggy cargo-type pants to work Personal Belongings Milo's most notable personal belongings are likely to be his flutes. He keeps his irish whistle on the inside pocket of his jacket usually. Personality Milo is fairly laidback and easy going, but at the same time is one of the most confident people you'll meet. This is in high contrast to when he was younger and uptight and shy. Milo blames this change on his becoming a satyr, rather than his own will to be more social. While his confidence can be endearing, it has gotten Milo into more than a few fights, and certainly isn't helped by his appearance. Following the line of satyr personality he's certainly quite the womaniser, but has a small soft spot in his heart that he believes is reserved for "the one". As he has grown into his new form and mindset Milo has discovered that he is rather drawn to forests, but also to parties. He has grown a wild side, and is rarely unhappy with it. History Milo was born to Max and Jackie O'Reilly in Galway, Ireland. Named for his mother's father, Milo James Walsh, he was the youngest of four sons. His childhood was fairly uneventful, his school work was under par in younger years and he was diagnosed with ADD. However, Milo was completely changed age 13 when his family moved to Limerick. He began to focus on school more and more, eventually passing through most of his exams with ease. He left school at seventeen, and became a sign painter until he moved away at the age of eighteen. Milo severed ties with his family, not telling them that he had run off to America, and he spent two years travelling all over the country with little money and few companions. He finally settled in New York when he was 20 years old, and became a librarian, taking hold of his love for books and using it to pay the rent. His parents, who had long thought their son dead, received a phone call two days before the shift. Milo decided it was time to get onto good terms with them again, after almost ten years of isolation from his family. Not long after they realised that the reconciliation would be almost impossible, when a tyrant dragon decided to take over. While his parents were now imprisoned, Milo himself had troubles. He had grown a set of horns and where his human legs had once been there were now goat's legs. He refused to leave the house for as long as possible, allowing no-one to see him. Over the first months after the Shift Milo began to grow more and more confident. He then received a package in the mail, from his parents. A flute that, as the note that came with it said, had been hand made by Milo's namesake. He attempted to play a note or two on it, and found that he could play very easily. As well as his new musical ability, after spending a few nights in bars Milo found that he had a new way with women. It seemed they had an undoubtable attraction to him. After using his resources at the library, he found that he was a satyr, which explained his sudden musicality and apparent sexual appeal. Since the shift Milo has tried to live as normal a life as possible, though he dislikes having to swap his neat trousers for baggy pants at work due to his rather oddly shaped legs Relationships Allies Enemies Time Line Trivia Category:Characters Category:Factionless Category:Metahumans